The Reason
by Simpfan06
Summary: Songfic to Hoobastank's The Reason. Inuysha decides what to do about Kagome and his feelings after the jewel is complete.


A/N: Ok, now, my first one. I'm wondering what ppl will think, but oh well. I was bored in accounting and started writing this one. The last part of this song totally reminds me of the episodes where Inuyasha first pushes Kagome back to her time. ANYways, I hope everyone likes this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha/characters. The song (in **) belongs to Hoobastank and is called The Reason, if you haven't heard it, go find it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shard was complete. They had defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel was in their possession, or more specifically, Inuyasha's possession. It was time.  
  
Inuyasha sat above his friends in a tree and looked down at his fisted hand. He unrolled his fingers and stared at the completed jewel, somewhat in disbelief, but the main thought on his mind right now was confusion. It was time for a decision.  
  
He looked down at his friends, who had become so close and important to him over the passing time, but one stuck out in particular...  
  
Kagome sat there cooking for Miroku and Sango. She was wearing her same old school uniform, but she even radiated in that. Her long, silky hair blew in the evening breeze.  
  
'I can't lose her...' Inuysha thought to himself.  
  
Everyone was sitting there talking amongst themselves. They all knew she was leaving tonight, but no one wanted the mood of their last night together to be spent over such a heavy hearted topic.  
  
Shippo and Kilala were curled up with one another next to the fire. 'What would Shippo do without her around?' Inuyasha wondered. She had become a mother to him.  
  
And for that matter, what would he do without her? He wanted her just to stay with him forever.  
  
Inuyasha wondered what had kept her here for so long; with the way he always treated her, she had no real reason to stay.  
  
**I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you**  
  
He hated treating her like he had, but he had to push her away for her own good. He knew how she felt, but he could never let her know that he felt the exact same way.  
  
Luckily, it was all over and she could go home and be safe. Good....right?  
  
That was the decision. Should he let her go and live a happy, safe, and unknowing life without him, or should he tell her how sorry he was for hurting her, that he never meant it and that she was everything to him?  
  
That second one was easier said than done. Scratch that, it wasn't easily said, period. But he couldn't just let her slip through his fingers.  
  
**And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know**  
  
**I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you**  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and started to walk off into the woods.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha stalked away. He was acting unusually moody tonight; he seemed so depressed.  
  
'What could he have to be upset about? He has the jewel and can become a full-blooded demon, or just go to hell with Kikyou. He has wanted both for awhile now.'  
  
She got up to follow him, telling the others the ramen would be ready in a few minutes and she would be back by then.  
  
Inuyasha was gathering up the courage to talk to Kagome. He was set on telling her, he had made up his mind about that. Now there was the little matter of just what to say.  
  
Could she even forgive him? Would she believe him? He loved her, but he acted towards her as if the opposite case were true.  
  
**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears**  
  
He knew he couldn't take back all the tears she had cried over him, but maybe she would be happy with him offering her the promise of never causing her those tears again.  
  
**That's why I need you to hear**  
  
**I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You**  
  
He would tell her after dinner when he took her to the well for one last goodbye, but maybe it wouldn't turn out being a goodbye at all.  
  
If she could forgive him, and if she wasn't completely repulsed by his admission, then he knew everything would work out. He knew he could make it with one wish upon the Shikon Jewel.  
  
It all depended on her now, and he would find out his future tonight.  
  
He turned to go back to camp and froze in place once he saw her. She was standing at the edge of the small clearing he had been pacing and thinking in.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in an almost inquisitive voice, as if she was asking permission to approach him.  
  
His eyes never left hers as she walked up to him and took his rough hand in her delicate, smaller one.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Please tell me."  
  
He took her other hand into his own and turned her to completely face him. So many thoughts were running through his head now. He had to tell her, but instead of the words coming to his head he thought of all the reasons she had to deny him...  
  
**I'm not a perfect person**  
  
Of all the times he called her worthless...  
  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
  
But looking into her eyes snapped him back to reality. She wasn't going to cry again was she?? He hated when she cried. She was leaving for good tonight. He inhaled deeply, as though it was his last breath.  
  
**And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know**  
  
He didn't know how the words suddenly started to flow from his lips, but all the thoughts in his head verbalized themselves to his Kagome.  
  
"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you"  
  
Inuyasha's instincts told him to turn and run, but he stayed and awaited Kagome's reaction, hoping, wondering... why couldn't she just speak already and get this over with??  
  
"Oh..." Kagome gasped.  
  
Before Inuyasha could react, she had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. He quickly got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
**I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know**  
  
'I am ready to love again,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he loosened his hold on Kagome and lifted her chin with his clawed finger. His amber eyes met her tear-filled brown ones.  
  
**A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you**  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
And with that, he claimed her lips as his own and she melted into a kiss they both had been wanting and awaiting for so long.  
  
=^ .. ^=  
  
A/N: Ok, so not too bad?? R/R please, I'm super curious to see what ppl think of this. I may write a second part, but I've already started another one-shot. R/R!!!! Oh and can someone tell me how to do bold/italics in word and not lose that formatting when you put in on ff.net?? 


End file.
